


Release

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-01
Updated: 1999-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Mulder lets go of the past.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Everyone here belongs to Chris Carter and 1013.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

"Roll over," Krycek says. 

Mulder can't help thinking how strange it still feels to be doing this without Phoebe kneeling at his head, holding his hands. Crooning to him what a good boy he is. Not that he wants Phoebe here now, but... His mind skates past Kristen, Diana, and collides with 

_the tendrils of hair escaping down Scully's cheeks because she won't let go to push them back_

-but no, no, Krycek's grip on his hips is enough, it has to be. Mulder wraps his fingers around his own cock. It's not so bad to have his hands free. 


End file.
